Don't Go
by The Angel of Dreams - Aria
Summary: I shouldn't cry, I have told myself that, but in truth, I really wanted to say, "Don't go."


Once the festival ended, the night will be the same as always. That's what I wanted to believe. This night was coming closer, and I knew that. It was unstoppable. Despite that, I continue to walk along her side. Like every night, the sky was dark with twinkling stars faintly shining. The girl by my side shined far more brightly than every single star in the sky.

"Is there something wrong? You're more quiet than usual," Yuki questioned me with concern in her voice.

"It's nothing," I responded. I wanted to say much more, but I kept my mouth shut. I couldn't let Yuki know I do not want her to leave. When a family situation popped up, Yuki was asked to come and move with her family. She was willing to go.

With her leaving to do what she wants to do at her new home, I will be left behind. Knowing that she will no longer be by my side crushed me inside. But with her being so innocently happy that she gets to go to where she wanted to go, I chose not to tell her how I felt.

It's best if she didn't know I don't want her to leave me

"Hey, let's buy apples on the way back," Yuki mumbled while chewing on the caramel apple she bought at the festival.

"There's no reason to buy any if you're still eating one. After all, you eat apples way too much."

"But apples are so yummy! They are healthy and cute and delicious too!" After making that statement, she pouted at me. "Besides, I would like to have some during my trip." She muttered. I stayed silent for a bit, and then looked at her. At that moment, I realized she looked far more stunning tonight than any other night. I couldn't help but stare.

"Hey~ don't stare at me like that!" Yuki pouted, and I realized what I was doing just then.

"Sorry Yuki. I'll buy apples for you, okay?"

"Really!? Thank you so much!" Yuki beamed so happily. It felt exactly like when we were children.

* * *

During the small shopping trip, I continued to note how Yuki looked so beautiful on this day. As a child and even during middle school and high school, Yuki always came off as cute to me. She was probably the cutest girl I ever met. I even thought that back when we first met. Yuki transferred to the same grade school I was enrolled in, and was put in the same class as me.

At that time, I was a reserved nine year old boy. I wasn't interested in making new friends, nor was I interested in associating myself with others. Yuki, however, was quite the opposite. That day when she came to my life, she greeted the whole class cheerfully, not even showing signs of nervousness.

"Nice to meet you all! My name is Kaai Yuki, and I like apples! Please take care of me." She introduced herself so cheerfully, she wasn't even afraid of having to transfer to a new school. Because of her sweet nature and plucky personality, she was immediately loved by our classmates. Yet, while I didn't try to befriend her or even talk to her, she came up to me wanting to be my friend.

That day, I was reading in the library during lunch break. I never played with the other children, but it wasn't because I was shy or not liked by my classmates. I just wasn't fond of being near others. Even in kindergarten, I spent more time reading and learning than playing with the others. That day, I was reading just for my own entertaining, only to be glomped from behind by her.

"Why don't you go outside and play? Playing with others is fun," the raven haired girl stated. I was quite shocked, as no one ever tried to play with me, and at first I tried to push her away. But… with her constantly nagging me, I gave in.

And then, unexpectedly, we were best friends, Yuki and I. The energetic girl with her shoulder length, black hair up in pigtails who usually wears red dresses, loves to learn, and favors apples over every food, and I, a plain, stoic boy with no interesting traits. Two good friends, two great friends, two best friends, and two inseparable friends…

Inseparable until tonight…

* * *

The walk to the station was peaceful… well, as peaceful as it can get when a certain someone continues chattering away without a single care.

"I wonder what interesting sights I will see!"

"I can't wait to see my relatives! I'm sure they are alright!"

"My dad is there waiting for me. He said he wanted to prepare my new room!"

"I wonder what my new home looks like!"

"Maybe there's a land full of apples there!"

"I'm going to try my best to be helpful!"

"I know I am going to have lots of fun!"

I just continued to listen to her. I really wasn't interesting in hearing her excitement over her trip to her new home, but she doesn't need to know that. As her closest friend, I should be happy for her. She did say she wanted to leave the small town we live in. She wanted to explore a bit. I want her to be happy, even if it would crush me inside.

Before I knew it, both Yuki and I made it to the station. I gave Yuki the luggage I volunteered to carry for her.

"Um…" Yuki started, unsure of what to say. And then I started speaking without a second thought.

"I'll stay here with you, Yuki. I'll watch you leave as you board the train."

With those words, Yuki was surprised, but then smiled warmly with the vibrant smile she still have all those years.

"Thank you!"

The next few minutes were just me and her, sitting together, eating the sliced apples I bought for her earlier. She looked so happy on this night, as well as she looked more stunning than she ever was. She wasn't the young girl with her dark hair in pigtails wearing a red traditional school dress with a white blouse underneath. At this night, her hair was left down, and it reached past her chin, due to Yuki cutting her hair short last week. A rose hair clip accompanied her short hair. A beautiful cream kimono with a floral design was being worn by the girl with a red sash tied around it, and a blue thread tied around that. To complete the outfit, Yuki wore sandals instead of the Mary Jane shoes she often wore, especially as a child. Simply put, she was no longer the adorable young girl I met when she first transferred to school with her mother. Right now, Yuki was a beautiful young lady.

"Ah, I must get going. The train is going to depart!" With that being said, Yuki stood up from the bench, took her luggage, and bolted to the train. She went far ahead of me in such a quick pace. Just before getting on the train though, she stopped and turned to look at me. For a moment, I thought I saw a glint of sadness on her dark brown orbs. She then smiled with her eyes closed and cheered at me.

"Thank you so much for being my friend!"

With that, she boarded the train, and within seconds, it departs from the station. Yuki is on that last flight of the station. She was going to move on to her new home…

I was being left behind.

I was watching her leave me behind.

The night became blurry. My vision blurred along with it. Droplets of water lightly streamed down my cheeks. Without realizing it, I start to run, chasing after her. The ground moved until I stopped my legs. Right near the train tracks, I stared at the direction she went, reaching my hand towards it. Despite there being so little hope, I wished for the train to come back. I wished for Yuki to come back to me. I wanted her to come back.

She is not coming back.

* * *

The night was still dark, just like every other night. The stars dimly shined, like normal. The walk home was dark, as usual. I can handle it. A few lamp posts were lit along with the darkness. The faint light from them helped lessen the dark. Time passes on, as usual. Time was carrying me with it, just like any other day.

Except this night was different.

As I continue walking towards my home, my shadows appear whenever I pass by a lamp post. Each time I see my shadow, I do not see her's. Each time I catch sight of my sole shadow, I have been reminded, 'She's not with you anymore.' I have ignored that thought of harsh reality, and continued doing on my way back. On the last lamp post, right near my house, I stood right by it and blankly stared at my shadow. Just by seeing it one last time, I realized…

I'm all alone.

Once again, my vision is blurred with water. Streams of them start pouring again. Unlike earlier, when I stopped and dried myself and departed from the station, I let it all out. I kept my cries silent, not wanting to disturb the neighbors, but the tears flowed rapidly, just knowing that Yuki isn't by my side anymore. The cute girl who was with me from childhood to preteen age to early teen-hood up til now is no longer here.

Yuki wanted to be with her family again. She wanted to help them. She was willing to move away. She was willing to leave me alone… but she wanted happiness. I should be happy she gets to experience new things in life, as she loves to learn. I should be happy she gets to reunite with her relatives. I should be happy my best friend was happy.

I shouldn't cry. I knew I shouldn't cry, but in truth… I really wanted to say these words;

"Don't go."

* * *

**A/N: As this is the first fanfic I made, criticism would be great. The person speaking in first person POV can basically be whoever you want there. I didn't feel like picking a male vocaloid who I thought was suitable, so I just left the description of the person really vague. I hope this was at least decent for a first fanfic.**


End file.
